Responsibilities
by oddrose
Summary: Life in Berk has been great. Hiccup is soon-to-be chief, has his best friend by his side, and is engaged to Astrid. However, a shadow from a distant land threatens the life they have. In the midst of suffering and death, Hiccup and Astrid struggle to hold onto what they hold dear: each other. Sequel to Blooming Into Something More
1. Prologue

**Here it is everyone. The sequel to Blooming Into Something More. This first chapter is more of a prologue, to show where the characters are now. Hope you all enjoy.**

**M rating: sexual content, adult themes, slight language, and violence.**

* * *

_This is Berk._

_Although I've lived here all my life, it didn't start feeling like home until four years ago. Since then, people in Berk actually like me now. It may help that my best friend is a Night Fury and I'm engaged to the hottest thing to have ever set foot on this hunk of rock, but I'm the soon-to-be chief._

_My life in a word: busy. But I guess it's always going to be that from now on. Not only will I soon have the responsibilities of chief thrusted upon me, but also the responsibilities of a husband._

_And I'm not sure which one I'm more worried about._

* * *

Astrid Hofferson was not one to lose her cool. She didn't get overexcited easily and even in the heat of battle, her thoughts were logical and precise. Unable to keep calm was not a problem Astrid's mind was familiar with.

Until she found herself gazing at her wedding dress.

This wasn't the first time her shimmering blue eyes had laid upon the tan fabric. Astrid had spent weeks sewing the pieces together, with the help of her mother and Ruffnut, but it was just fabric then. It was just different pieces of a dress that needed to be sewn and stitch together. It was just a piece of clothing.

Finishing it just a few minutes ago, she realized how wrong she was. It was no longer an annoying project that took up the majority of her time.

This was Astrid's _wedding_ dress. The dress she would be wearing as Hiccup would publically pledge his love to her. The dress she would be wearing as she would hold up their household crest. The dress Hiccup would slip off of her, for the first time, in the dark of night.

Astrid shivered at the last thought and grabbed the mass of fabric in her arms. She didn't want to look at it any longer. It was making her too antsy, a feeling she did _not_ welcome. She stuffed the finished dress into the chest at the foot of her bed. Grabbing her axe, Astrid strode quickly out of the household hoping to find a distraction.

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had finally figured out how to use a weapon. After four years, Astrid had managed to train him in sword fighting. Not only was able to finally beat her at mock fights, but he'd managed to perfect Inferno, his fire sword. He'd remembered how Astrid and Snotlout had stifled their laughter at him while he collected saliva from Hookfang, but now she was rather impressed by it.

Unfortunately, Hiccup couldn't use his invention for the task at hand. He held a plain, rather large sword he dug up from the forge. In size, it resembled the Haddock sword making it perfect for the job.

Hiccup stood next to a large tree by the cliffs. The ocean crashed against the cliff side below him and the evening sun turned the sky bright orange, but Hiccup didn't pay it any attention. With one hand and a face of determination, he _tried_ to plunge the blade of the sword into the trunk, but it fell to the ground.

"Ugh," he groaned. "The gods hate me."

A throaty chuckle erupted from behind him. Over his shoulder, he narrowed his eyes at his best friend. Toothless returned the look with a gummy grin, before rolling on his back.

"Thanks, bud. Real big help, you are."

Hiccup continued practicing thrusting the sword into the wood. Sometimes it would stick, but at an odd angle, while other times were a repeat of the first. He was so wrapped up in the process, he didn't notice the large Deadly Nadder and small, blonde girl with an axe on her hip approach him; not even when Toothless gave a call of delight, running to greet his friend.

Astrid smiled softly at the sight Hiccup trying so hard to get the sword to stick. His furrowed brow, mouth in straight line, and firm stance had her remembering why she fell in love with him.

She came up beside him and punched him in the bicep, just before he plunged it again.

"Ouch! You know, you pick really dangerous times to punch me," he told her, dropping the sword and rubbing his arm.

Astrid rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I see I'm not the only one thinking about the wedding today."

Hiccup smirked at her, picking up the sword again. "You caught me. I'd thought I'd practice it a bit."

"All you have to do is put it in the door frame, Hiccup," Astrid said, placing her hands on his chest. The brown leather was cool against her fingertips, but she didn't mind. "Besides, there's still _weeks _before the wedding even happens. Why are you practicing now?"

"It's only a few days until I leave," Hiccup said quietly. Astrid's smile disappeared. For a moment, she'd forgotten about the upcoming chief gathering. This year, it was being held in Hopeless and, being a chief-in-training, Hiccup was required to go. "I'll only have a few days between when I get back and the wedding. I've gotta get all my practice in now."

He tried again. The very tip stuck, then fell with a _clang._

"Looks like our marriage is bound to fail," he grumbled, earning a laugh from his fiancé.

"Let's not worry about wedding stuff right now," she said, biting her lip. Usually, she could get Hiccup to do whatever she wanted when she bit her lip, but he wasn't looking at her. "Let's go flying!"

"Astrid, I really need to practice this."

He still didn't look at her.

"C'mon, babe," she urged. "It'll be fun."

Hiccup didn't even answer her this time. Scowling, Astrid turned and stalked off towards the dragons.

"I'm going to have borrow Hiccup for a minute Toothless," she whispered to the black dragon, before climbing onto the back of Stormfly.

Toothless nodded eagerly and grinned, before sitting back on his haunches.

Astrid leaned against the blue scales that littered her friend's neck and smiled towards Hiccup. His back was turned and he had just thrown the sword again.

"Stormfly. Fetch."

The dragon shot forward so quickly, Hiccup didn't even have time to turn around before Stormfly had his right arm and shoulder in her claws. His yell of surprise echoed over the ocean and Astrid smiled to herself as they flew into the darkening sky.

"_Astrid!_" Hiccup shouted. She could barely hear him over the wind in her ears. "I'm sorry! Let's go flying!"

"We are!" She leaned over and laughed as he scowled up at her, clinging desperately to Stormfly's talons.

"Astrid!" he yelled, swinging his legs. "_Put me down!"_

"Anything for you babe!" she called down. Astrid patted Stormfly's neck. "Stormfly, drop it."

Hiccup's shout echoed downward. She swore she heard the words "Damnit Astrid" drifting up to her, but she couldn't be sure. Steering her dragon down, Astrid flew alongside the _gliding_ Hiccup.

"You're lucky," he shouted, looking sideways at her with his arms stretched out. She was pleased to see he was smiling. "What if I wasn't wearing my flight suit?"

"You're _always_ wearing it," she yelled back.

She swooped under him so he landed on Stormfly's back and, together, the couple went back to get Toothless.

* * *

"Ah, Master, you've returned and just in time for the chief gathering, I might add"

The largest man this side of the world had ever seen strode through the doorway into the throne room. His hair was blacker than night, matching his eyes. Gritted teeth and narrowed, forbidding eyes gazed at the smaller man as he passed by, to sit in his throne.

When he said nothing, the smaller man continued nervously.

"I take it the search ended well?"

A fist more solid than a boulder slammed down on the arm of the wooden seat. The snarl widened on the man's face.

"20 years of searching." His voice was dark, rough, and colder than icy waters in winter. "_20 years of my life_ I've spent looking for that-that creature and I have nothing to show for it."

"I-I have new that may please my Master." The small man approach him slowly, shaking slightly. He did not raise his head all the way. Instead, he stared at the stone steps in front of him.

"There are whispers," the small man continued. "_Whispers _of a rider. Trade ships bring news that can sometimes see him soaring in the clouds."

The larger man said nothing. He only starred at the shaking man before him.

"Master, they say, whatever he rides, is _black as night_."

The fist slammed again, only harder. The small man squealed and dropped to the ground, still adverting his eyes. A growl echoed through the dark throne room, but it didn't come from any dragon. It came from the man.

"A rider?" he demanded.

"They are only whispers, Master."

"We will go to the gathering," he spat. "I will find him. I will find the land that is keeping him a secret._ I will have that dragon."_

* * *

**Theres the opening! Next chapter will begin to get deeper and get more interesting. Please stick around everyone :) like i said, this was just the opening.**


	2. Be Brave

**I got so much great feedback :) thanks everyone!**

* * *

Hiccup wandered through the back of the dragon training arena, arms crossed and keeping his eyes peeled for trouble. The group had recently received their new batch of trainees and the dragon rider knew anything could happen.

As children grew on Berk, their parents had to decide what skills and trades they wanted them to learn. Most were trained to be warriors or fishermen. The exceptions were farmers, shepherds, the occasional craftsman or blacksmith, and now dragon riders.

The first day was the always the most exciting. As far as Hiccup was concerned, pairing the kids with a dragon was the most rewarding part of the whole thing. Watching their nervous, cautious faces break into smiles of amazement always had Hiccup smiling with them. He had to admit, he was disappointed this was the only training day he'd have with the kids for a while.

On the other side of the arena. Ruff and Tuff were assisting two best friends who'd chosen a Zippleback on how to best ignite things. Hiccup made a mental note to keep an eye on that. Further down, Fishlegs was naming off every statistic he could possibly think of to any kid who listen. Snotlout, along with Ingrid, was showing a few listeners how _not_ to get yourself burned while riding a Monstrous Nightmare.

Then there was Astrid.

Hiccup sighed at the sight of what is fiancé was doing. He knew it was personal, making it awkward if he should have to intervene, but he couldn't have her scaring this kid for life.

"Come on bud," Hiccup said to the black shape he knew was following him. "Let's go fix this."

Astrid felt a surge of irritation as she watched the boy. He was small, much smaller than a Viking child should be, with hair as white as snow. His movements were timid and full of fear as he gazed as the brightly colored Nadder in front of him.

He was a frustrating thing. Astrid had watched him all throughout Hiccup's introduction. Never once did he look like he was actually happy, _appreciative_, to be here. He was nuisance.

"For the love of Thor," she finally exclaimed. Astrid stomped to his side and grabbed his forearm. His gasped hardly deterred her. "The other kids have already made the bond and have moved on. Why aren't you touching him?"

The dragon clicked its teeth, turning its head to gaze down at the two.

"I'm nervous," he said quietly. "It's a _dragon_."

"And you're a _dragon rider_," Astrid said through her teeth. She threw his arm away from her, almost as if it disgusted her. "You were chosen for this. You have to be brave."

"I didn't ask for this," the boy argued. "Mom and Dad are making me. You heard them."

Astrid grimaced at the unpleasant memory of yesterday evening. When she arrived in the mead hall after the flight she shared with Hiccup, she'd hardly expected her parents to announce they'd picked a skill for the youngest, frustratingly-timid, cowardly Hofferson to take part in.

"Alvis," Astrid said, her tone menacing. She leaned down so she could look him in the eye. "Because of me, the Hoffersons will have their name written down as one of the first dragon riders. I will not stand here, as you get our name written down as one of the worst."

"Astrid!"

Astrid looked over the head of her younger brother as Hiccup and Toothless approached her. She could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't happy.

Before he said anything else to her, he addressed the rest of the arena.

"That's enough for today everyone! By the time I get back, these dragons will be your new best friends. Train hard you guys."

It took several minutes for everyone to leave the arena. Some dragons followed their new riders home, while others went to the shelters. Astrid noted Alvis practically ran from her, with no dragon in tow.

Their friends left as well and then, it was just Astrid and Hiccup.

She didn't say anything. Walking towards the edge of arena, Astrid started hunting for where she'd put her axe down at.

"You want to tell me what all that was about?" Hiccup asked, trailing behind her.

"Not really."

Astrid kicked a rock out her way and kept walking. The clink of Hiccup's leg was still followed her.

"You can't act like that, Astrid," he said. "Even to your brother. You can't scare them into riding."

Her torso turned and she faced him, arms crossed and blonde bangs falling in front of her blue eyes. Even with a scowl on her face, Hiccup still thought she was beautiful.

"He doesn't belong here," she said flatly. "Alvis has always been so…cowardly, at everything. He'd do better at being a fisherman or farmer. We don't have time for cowards here, Hiccup. We're _dragon riders_."

Astrid had very low patience for people who didn't try to become their absolute best. Years ago, she'd remembered that's what had bothered her so much about Hiccup. He was always so afraid when facing the dragons in the ring and didn't even try to harm them. Even though the dragon situation had changed, Astrid had the same problem with Alvis.

"When I'm gone," he said calmly. "I leave you in charge because you're smart, capable, and actually enjoy teaching. I need you to promise me you won't go at him like that again. That's not what dragon training is about."

Astrid sighed and rolled her eyes. Taking the violent, anger filled road had always been her specialty and she wasn't too thrilled on going a different way. However, the look Hiccup was giving was rather cute.

"Fine," she grumbled. "But if he doesn't change, you'll have to consider kicking him out. Dragon riders do actually have to touch their dragons at some point."

"Deal."

The atmosphere around them changed. The heaviness of their small argument was lifted and Astrid smiled softly up at Hiccup.

"All this time," she began, wrapping her slender arms around his middle. "I thought you left me in charge because you loved me."

"Well, that too."

His arms copied hers and Astrid instantly found herself leaning against the cool leather on his chest, the hunt for her axe long forgotten. The stubble on Hiccup's chin tickled her face and she could hear the faint _thump_ of his heartbeat.

"I can't believe you leave tomorrow," she mumbled, cheek still against his chest.

"Just three weeks." Hiccup voice was soft and Astrid found herself already missing him. One of his hands was trailing her braid and she hugged him tighter. "Just three weeks, then I'll be passing off the responsibility reigns to someone else for a week. It'll be just you and me."

Suddenly, there was a happy purr and a large, scaly black head pushed in between, breaking them apart. Toothless nuzzled his head between their bodies, smiling widely.

"I'll miss you too, bud."

Another downside to the chief gathering; Hiccup couldn't bring Toothless. Hiccup was making his first chief move by proposing a treaty. Overall, the treaty would stop the hunting of dragons, except for cases of self-defense. To prove his point that dragons weren't all bad, he was bringing Stormfly. Hiccup didn't think bringing '_the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself'_ would be a good move.

Hiccup gripped Astrid's hand and together, the three walked back to the village. The afternoon sun was falling. People and dragons alike heading to their homes for the evening.

"Is Stormfly ready for the trip?"

"Got her and the saddle all cleaned up this morning. You know she nicked me _three_ times with her spikes this week?"

Astrid chuckled lightly punched his arm as they walked. "That's what you get for rubbing her scales the wrong way. The poison must not work unless she shoots them."

They traveled through the houses and stores, until they fell under the shadow of Hiccup's house.

"So, it _is _my last night here a while."

Astrid caught Hiccup's tone of voice and smiled coyly at him.

Physically, Astrid and Hiccup were quite familiar with each other. They often found ways to sneak in between dark buildings and still hidden moments together, but it'd be lie to say they'd 'gone all the way.' Hiccup's wandering hands were familiar with Astrid's bare stomach and her thighs, but nothing between the two.

Another reason they were both eager the wedding.

Slightly tilting his head, Hiccup pressed a heated kiss against Astrid's lips that she gladly returned.

"I think the forge is emp-."

"Hiccup!"

The couple jumped apart, faces red and breaths heavy, as Spitelout, Hiccup's uncle, came into view.

"Yer father need you," he continued, undeterred by the couple. In fact, he looked almost annoyed. "In the mead hall. Now."

Sharing a look, Astrid and Hiccup followed.

* * *

The mead hall was practically empty. It had been cleared out for this emergency meeting and, being the future wife of a chief, Astrid was now allowed to sit in on these meetings.

Around the largest table sat Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, Astrid, Hiccup, and a few warriors. Toothless was there as well, but napping in one of the dark corners.

"We've received news today," Stoick began, eyeing the group before him. "Desolate has decided ta join the chief gathering this year."

There were a few audible gasps, but Astrid and Hiccup looked around confused.

"What's so bad about that?" Hiccup asked. "Isn't that village invited to every chief gathering?"

"Outta simple courtesy," Gobber spoke up. "No one really wants ta see their chief."

"Why?" Astrid's voice was demanding.

Stoick took a breath before continuing. "Desolate is not run like Berk is. They have different…views. Igor, their chief, is a cruel chief that rules with an iron fist. He encourages fights and chaos. They treat their women no better than we treat our livestock."

Hiccup felt Astrid clench her fist next to him.

"He's been on a quest for years," Stoick continued. "Nearly as long as you two have been alive. He often left his village for long periods of time."

"What was he searching for?"

"No one knows," Spitelout answered. "Only that he wanted it badly."

"I'd like to come to the meeting."

Hiccup looked pointedly down at Astrid, who was looking straight at Stoick.

"No way," Hiccup said. "You're staying here."

Astrid's mouth dropped and she tilted her head up to Hiccup.

"Are you serious? You're being shipped off to a mad man and you expect me to just sit here, twiddling my thumbs?"

"Yes!"

"We don't know what Igor wants," Stoick interjected. "He could be harmless."

"Doesn't sound like it," Astrid grumbled.

Under the table, Hiccup gripped Astrid's thigh and she felt the heat start to leave her chest. She hated how easily he could make her calm down.

"If we go in there expecting a fight," Spitelout said. "We'll get it. We've got to approach this calmly. We can't risk a war we don't want."

Astrid spoke again, but it was quiet. Her words were directed only to Hiccup.

"I don't like," she whispered. "I want to be there to watch your back. If you mess up, there could be a _war_ Hiccup."

"Don't worry," he replied, smiling softly at her. "I'd never do anything to get you, or Toothless, in danger. Ever."

* * *

**please review lovelies :)**


	3. Departure

**Ive been getting great feedback. Thanks everyone :) i love all the predictions! Enjoy :)**

* * *

"When you get back, we are _so _breaking into the mead supply!"

Hiccup laughed as he strapped the last buckle into place onto Stormfly's underside.

Dawn was barely upon the island, but there was a small crowd gathered on the docks. Most were helping load the ship for the journey to Hopeless, but Hiccup and Stormfly were surrounded by their friends.

"Yeah man," Tuff said, eagerly agreeing to Snotlout's idea. "This wedding thing is gonna be so awesome!"

"Yes, because the only reason we're having the wedding is so that you guys have an excuse to get drunk," Hiccup snorted.

"Don't count yourself out," Snotlout smirked.

"He's right," Fishlegs said. "It's been a tradition for five generations. Can't stop a tradition."

Weddings on Berk were major events. With Hiccup being the one getting married, the celebrations were likely to start several days in advance. He had hoped he would be able to skirt by them, but it looked like Hiccup's friends weren't going to give him that luxury.

"Fine. A few drinks when I get back." Hiccup patted Stormfly and she squawked, wandering off to the ship. "Just a few though. Now, if you guys don't mind, I've gotta say goodbye to a couple people."

"You mean off to suck some face?"

"Shut up, Tuff."

Hiccup pushed through his friends, his eyes searching for the messy blonde braid he knew was in the crowd somewhere.

He finally found her, perched on a stack of crates on the edge of all the people, Toothless laid out behind her. Hiccup didn't miss her scowl, her white knuckles gripping the edge of the wood, or her pink cheeks.

Suddenly he was thankful her axe wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Still mad at me?"

Astrid snorted and looked away, shaking her head. Mad was an understatement. Gut-wrenching furious was more like it.

She had been like that ever since the meeting last night. When Hiccup gave her a definite 'no' on coming, her anger had started. He hadn't been able to tell her anything, before she stormed off to her house for the night.

"Astrid." Hiccup moved towards her. He was close enough to hold her, but that would most likely result in him receiving some broken fingers. As a compromise, he gripped the sides of the crate she was seated on. "Berk needs you here."

"Save it Hiccup."

Toothless coughed, letting out a small puff of smoke, and narrowed his eyes at Hiccup as well. It was obvious he was sour about not being allowed to come, especially after Astrid explained Igor to him.

"If you came with me, I'd have to leave Snotlout in charge," Hiccup whispered, hoping no one, especially his cousin or uncle, didn't overhear him. "Do you really want that?"

Astrid's face snapped to face him, her scowl more eminent. There was the sound of creaking wood as her fingers tightened their hold.

"What I want is to be there for you," she hissed. "What if it was me leaving? Would you come with me?"

"That's not the point."

From the deck of the ship behind them, Hiccup could hear the last of the cargo being loaded.

"Yes it is! All I want is to be there to help you and you won't let me. You're fine with the idea of you swooping in to save the day, but when it comes to me helping you-."

"I won't need your help," he argued quietly. "Watch, we're going to get there and everything will be okay. No one starts a war over nothing."

Her voice had lost its fury, but it was still firm. "This man…something's not right about him. There's obviously a reason, that after all these years, he wants to see all the chiefs. If something happens…"

"Hey, nothing's going to happen." He tried to tuck her bangs away, but she flinched away. Groaning, he gripped the crate again. "I'm sorry, but you can't come. I'll be fine. Stormfly will be fine. We'll all _be fine_."

"You'll never be able to convince me this is okay," she said, eyes narrowing again. "Just go, Hiccup."

She stayed stiff and unmoving, as Hiccup softly gripped the back of her head and leaned in to press his lips against her forehead. He looked her in the eyes, his expression full of sadness and want, before turning and laying a hand against Toothless's nose.

"Take care of things for me, bud," he muttered. "I'll be back soon."

Astrid gritted her teeth, sucking in her bottom lip, doing everything she could to push away the lump in her throat. She tried not to hear Toothless's soft crooning as Hiccup and Stormfly boarded. She tried not to see the ship begin to move, quickly moving towards the sunrise. She tried not to hear Stormfly's call of protest, wondering why her rider hadn't said goodbye.

No. She would ignore it all. She would not let him have the satisfaction of seeing her break. She was a warrior. She was _not _weak.

Knowing it would do her emotions no good at all, she looked up at the ship as it sailed into the sunrise. She saw her dragon, her best friend, watching her as well. She saw her fiancé, her fiancé she loved more than anything, sitting on top of her, not looking back. Astrid wouldn't see him for weeks and hadn't even said goodbye.

Looking frantically around her, ignoring the fact the crowd was still present on the docks, she searched for something metal; something shiny. Suddenly, Astrid saw a man holding a hammer. It looked new and glistened in the sunrise.

She ran up behind the man and yanked it from his grasp.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, need to borrow this," she muttered hurriedly.

Running back to her pile of crates, and a slightly bewildered Toothless, she stood on top of them, holding the hammer high in the air.

"STORMFLY!" Astrid nearly screamed at the top of her lungs. Now merely a dark shape on the ship, Astrid could see the head twitch. Hiccup was still on top of her. "Fetch!"

In an instant, the dragon's wings unfolded on the ship and she shot off. Astrid grinned as she heard Hiccup's surprised shout. Jumping off the crates, she held the hammer out again as the dragon skid to a stop on the docks, grabbing the hammer in her beak-like mouth.

The crowd jumped away from the overly-excited dragon, but Astrid ran to her side. Hiccup was still seated on the saddle, his hair windblown and mouth open.

"Astrid, what were you-?" Astrid yanked the front of his armor down and pressed her lips against his. Hiccup didn't even have time to register what was happening and start kissing her back, before she pulled away. Keeping a firm grip on his front, she whispered.

"I love you."

Hiccup let out a short breath and his goofy, half-smile erupted on his face.

"I love you too."

"Don't die," she said, quickly. The lump in her throat hurt now. "Because I really want to marry you."

Astrid let go of her armor and slapped Stormfly's side.

"I'll miss you girl. Now get going."

The dragon jumped, but unfolded her wings and flew back to the ship.

"Um, my hammer?"

"Oops, I'll-uh get you another one."

* * *

Hiccup soon found out he didn't care much for sailing. He hated how slowly his home disappeared on the horizon. It was like a constant reminder how long it would be before he was home again.

Stormfly, however, found ways to occupy her time. Although it did involve stealing the crew's tools, flinging her new hammer around, and randomly taking off to fly around the ship a bit, Hiccup was glad he wasn't dealing with a moody dragon.

"Don't ya worry son." Stoick appeared at Hiccup's side as he leaned on the edge of the wood. The sun was sinking and dark blue waves crashed against the wood. The outline of Stormfly was still visible in the sky above them. "We'll be home before ya know it."

"Dad," Hiccup began. "Do you think Astrid was right? Should I have let her come?"

"No," Stoick said immediately. "She just nervous about ya and I don't blame her. You've done a lot in the past ta giver her reason ta be nervous."

Hiccup chuckled, but it was half-hearted. "This chief…Igor. Should I be nervous about him?"

Stoick didn't answer right away. He looked up and watched Stormfly for a few moments. "You shouldn't be nervous about him," he finally answered. "Be nervous about what he might cause."

"Is he really that bad?"

"He truly is a mad man, Hiccup," he said sharply. "Igor has caused many problems in the past. He doesn't take logical routes. He likes to have fun with trouble and causing disasters."

"Great," Hiccup mumbled. "My first time proposing a treaty will be to a mad man."

Stoick hand clasped Hiccup's shoulder, making the young Viking feel quite small.

"The other villages never had as much conflict with dragons as we did," Stoick explained. "After they see Stormfly, their minds could be very easy to change."

"I just need this to go smoothly," Hiccup said, giving his dad a small smile. "I'd like to get home on time."

"Yer right," Stoick chuckled. "You do have a previous arrangement scheduled."

There was silence for several minutes as father and son watched the darkening waves.

"Yer mother would have loved Astrid," Stoick muttered.

Hiccup froze, his mind going blank. His father had mentioned his mother a handful of times over the years, always leaving Hiccup confused and at a loss of what to say.

"She would be proud of ya," he continued. "Yer mother was different, just like you. Every day, I see her in ya."

"She-she was like me?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick nodded, but didn't look at his son. "Years ago, when Gobber or Spitelout would come runnin' to tell me whatever mess you caused, I could just see her. When I would come to you, yelling and hollering at ya, and the look you would give me…it was all her."

Hiccup didn't respond. He silently wondered if that's why his dad had seemed to hate him for most of his life. It was all because Hiccup was a living copy of the wife he lost.

"She would have been proud of ya," Stoick repeated, before walking away, leaving Hiccup alone with his thoughts.

Looking up at Stormfly, he quickly prayed to any gods that might listening.

"Please, please, _please_," he begged to himself. "Please don't let me screw this up, Mom."

* * *

**a little bit of angry and stubborn astrid and some father son bonding time :) hope you enjoyed! please review everyone**


	4. Uncomfortable Conversations

**This chapter is mainly a filler. Shows Astrid's friendships, gives some family background...no action and nothing crazy exciting, but I hope you all still enjoy it!**

* * *

"Astrid, you have to eat something."

"I _am _eating."

"One bite of bread doesn't count."

Astrid rolled her eyes at her mom through her bangs, but stabbed a hunk of meat with her fork.

The mead hall was full of light and warmth, but none of it reached Astrid and her sullen mood. Toothless seemed to share her feelings. He was laid out behind her bench, head folded down into his neck. If that wasn't a signal of his sadness, the fact that he hadn't tried to steal anyone's wine or mead yet was.

It had been a week since Hiccup left. During the day, Astrid could handle it pretty well. She kept herself busy. There was always something for her to do; dragon training, putting out a fire Ruffnut and Tuffnut started, upkeep of the dragon shelters, exercising Toothless…the list went on. When the sun set and the village shifted from work to relaxing is when her chest would begin to tighten and the anxious thoughts clouded her mind.

"If you can't handle this," her mother, Erna, said, watching Astrid carefully. "I cringe to think about you marrying the boy. He _will _be chief. You'll have to get used to be being lonely."

Astrid didn't respond. Seventeen years of living under the rule of Erna Hofferson taught her three things; never talk back, when you think you're right, you're not, and Erna knows all. So, Astrid grudgingly stabbed at her food while her mother droned on.

"Honestly, what did you expect? Chiefs are only required to stay on the island when their wife is with child-."

"I _know_, Mom."

"Don't interrupt. I'm just trying to help prepare you, darling." Her mother reached over, and grasped Astrid's hand. She looked up into her mother's cool, blue eyes that were so like her own and felt a rush of gratitude. Sure, she could be pestering, but Astrid loved her. "You know your father and I want this for you. Very much."

Astrid smiled sheepishly, suddenly uncomfortable, and let go of her mother's hand.

Even as a little girl, Astrid's parents knew she would make a place for herself in the world. They were confident she'd be one of the best warriors and reach a little higher on the class ranking of Vikings than her parents did. Astrid was never ashamed of their small house, the bedroom she shared with three brothers, or her father's unimpressive warrior skills. Her parents wanted more for their children, but never in their lives would they have imagined the _chief's son_ falling in love with their Astrid.

Chiefs never married inside their own village. There was no law against it, but it was very rarely done. It was a way to keep truces amongst the tribes. So, when a certain Haddock, with their daughter hanging off his arm, came to present his mundr, there was no argument.

Her mother gave her a sad smile, before straightening up and clapping her hands together. "Has there been talk about my grandchildren yet?"

Astrid's chocked on her mead, spraying it all over her food while her brothers Alvis, Are, and Annar all started gagging.

"Ugh, Mom!" Annar groaned. "That's gross!"

Annar was fifteen and, like every Hofferson on the island, was a spitting image of his mother. Are was shaking his head in his hands, being the dramatic twelve year old he always was. Alvis, however, was quiet. He rarely spoke to his sister these days. Hel, he hardly even looked at her.

"What?" Erna asked, innocently. "You boys should be proud you'll be uncles soon!"

"Oh my Gods, Mom. Stop." Astrid groaned.

"Astrid," her mom chastised, completely oblivious to her daughter's embarrassment. "You'll have to provide an heir-."

"I'm done!" Astrid slammed her hands down the table as she stood to find her friends, leaving her brothers groaning at their mother.

Across the hall, she spotted her fellow dragon riders and started their way, with Toothless on her heals.

"-so then I told her, if she doesn't like the smell, then she could kiss this Viking goodbye!"

Astrid squeezed in between Ingrid and Ruffnut, who gladly made room for her. They were all listening to Tuffnut, who was obviously giving the details on his latest girl problems.

"You do realize you'll have to actually _bathe_ every now and then if you want a girl to stay with you," Ingrid told him, rolling her eyes in the direction of Ruffnut and Astrid.

"Ugh," Tuffnut groaned, throwing his hands in the air. "Isn't the point of all this relationship shit is that you find someone who loves all of you? Even all your bad stuff?"

"You'll have to scrape off that layer of fungus on you before that can happen," Ruff mumbled into her glass.

The group erupted in laughter as Tuff angrily stabbed at his food. Astrid was happy, and honestly a little relieved, her friends were around tonight. Maybe she would be able to avoid the sadness and anxiety for one evening.

"Just face it man," Snotlout said smugly, folding his arms behind his head. "It takes some special talent to get the ladies. You just don't have it yet."

"Pssh," Ingrid snorted. "And you do?"

Astrid snorted into laughter, the talk with her all too invasive mother and worries about Hiccup forgotten.

"Hey! Out of all our friends, I'm the one who's smooth with girls," Snotlout said, slamming down a fist. "How many girlfriends have you had Fishlegs? Or you Tuff?"

"I've had tons of girlfriends!"

"Lets me rephrase that. How many girlfriends have lasted more than two days?"

The three girls looked pointedly at each other, while the boys continued arguing. Ingrid pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and smiled widely.

"So, you're probably just crazy excited right now," she gushed eagerly.

"Um, about what?" Astrid asked, turning for a moment to shrug her shoulders at Ruff next to her.

"Oh my gods…the wedding obviously!"

"Oh, yeah."

Astrid only felt a little guilty for not thinking more about the wedding. With Hiccup gone, Astrid felt like she had the right to be a little distracted.

"Has he let you see the house yet?"

"No," Astrid grumbled, earning a giggle from each girl.

Hiccup had been _annoyingly _adamant on Astrid not being allowed to see the inside of their house. So much of his free time the past several months had been spent building their new home, but he refused to let her step inside until their wedding night.

She understood the gesture and wanting of surprise, but it was _so _frustrating.

"The whole thing so romantic," Ingrid sighed, clasping her hands together.

"Hmph," Ruff snorted. "I don't think marriage is for me. I don't need a man to make me happy."

Astrid smiled softly at her friend, knowing that was a lie. She knew, given a wider selection of choices, Ruff would gladly jump into romance.

"No girl should need a man to keep her happy," Ingrid agreed. "But, every girl needs a man to be there for her, to hold her, to comfort her…"

Ingrid's voice trailed off, but Astrid didn't miss the glance she gave to Snotlout.

"She's right," Astrid interjected. "I mean, I was happy before Hiccup came along, but everything is just so much…better standing by his side. You'll find someone."

The talk then turned back on Astrid. Each girl asking about the finished dress, what their household crest would look like, how Astrid planned on wearing her last maiden braid, and what they planned on doing with the dragons during the ceremony.

"It's hard to focus on it all," Astrid admitted to the table. The boys had finally stopped their arguing and were, surprisingly, listening to the wedding talk. "Once Hiccup is back, safe and sound, I think I'll be more excited, but while he's still with that Igor man…I can't focus on anything else."

"Hiccup always comes back okay though," Fishlegs said, reassuringly.

"Only if he has his dragon saving his ass," Snotlout said. "Or his girlfriend."

"Hiccup will be _fine_," Ingrid said, narrowing her eyes across the table.

"Dude, what if he starts a war?"

"Tuffnut!"

"What? That would be _so_ Hiccup. Starting a war right before his wedding."

"No one is starting a war." Astrid slammed her small fist on wooden table. "Yes, I'm nervous something might go wrong, but honestly that's ridiculous. No one even knows why Igor is going. He could just be done with his quest and ready to start being a normal chief again. Hiccup won't be starting a war."

"From what Stoick said, this guy seems pretty shady," Ruff replied. "I'd say he is _definitely _up to something."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Not until they get back."

"_If _they get back."

"Tuffnut!"

After Tuff's muttered comment, the group dispersed, heading to their homes for the night. Astrid and Toothless walked slowly through the dark village, listening to the sound of dragons in the distant and the loud, drunk bellows from men in the mead hall. She wasn't eager to be home and listen to her brothers fight and bicker until they fell into a restless sleep.

"I'm not crazy for worrying about him, right?"

Toothless blinked his bright, green eyes at her, but gave a snort.

"I didn't think so. He'll come home to us. Hopefully without having started a war."

* * *

The waves were black, matching the sky above them, but Hiccup could see the orange glow sitting on top of the water in the distance. Stormfly dozed quietly next to him, but he turned eagerly to his father on his other side.

"We're already there?"

"Yes," Stoick answered. "We made good time this year."

"Looks like we aren't the only ones," Spitelout spat from behind him.

Hiccup turned to see what his uncle was looking at. There was another ship, quite near to them. Their lanterns gave an eerie glow, but Hiccup could make out the black sails and his stomach jolted.

Desolate had arrived.

* * *

**so, the statement about chiefs having to stay in the village while their wife is pregnant...totally legit. looked up norse traditions and apparently that one is true. pretty cool, right? hope you enjoyed this :) please review!**


	5. Hiccup's Night Fury

**Wow its been a little while. Sorry about that. I love all the feedback im getting! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

There were several things Hiccup didn't like about being away from home, but the temperature difference was near the top of the list.

The small island was much further south than Berk and Hiccup wasn't used to the sweltering heat that clung to him like a wet rag. Summers in Berk provided sunshine, but hardly any difference in the cold. Hiccup used to imagine how nice it'd be to have warm weather, but now he could see how wrong he had been.

"I always forget you Hooligans don't care much for our weather," a voice boomed next to Hiccup. "You'll get used to it soon enough!"

Hiccup smirked up at the chief of Hopeless, Keir, before taking another sip from his tankard. He liked the people here. They made the separation from Toothless and Astrid almost bearable. Unlike the people of Berk, the inhabitants of Hopeless had dark skin and every single one had hair as black as Toothless. However, like on Berk, they all appreciated good jokes that were followed with booming laughs, large quantities of mead and wine, and happy company.

After they had arrived late last night, they'd hidden Stormfly in the cargo hold of the ship and been welcomed like old friends into the village. The chiefs of Freezing-To-Death, Rocky Isle, and Suffocated-By-Trees had arrived as well, all enjoying in the festivities.

Desolate's chief hadn't left his ship yet. Apparently, he had no time for "fun and games." He would present himself when the meeting started.

The Great Hall they were seated in was full of light, music, and food. Hiccup sat a large table with his father, Spitelout, the four other chiefs, and their advisors. The villagers all danced and mingled before them, putting everyone in good moods.

"This is a fine time, Keir," Stoick called out, raising his glass.

"I agree!" Carr, leader of Rock Isle, yelled out.

"Now, now…all the chief gatherings are rather impressive," Keir replied, gesturing across the table. Hiccup noticed the black ink that covered his arms and made a mental note to ask about that later. "Hopeless is proud to have such honorable men visit our island again!"

"I'll drink to that!" boomed Bolek, chief of Freezing-To-Death. Like Hiccup, his men were unaccustomed to the heat and had removed much of their outer layers, revealing their very pale skin and red hair.

Lubor, the last chief, drained his mug and slammed it on the table.

"I believe," Lubor began. "That a proper welcome is needed for Berk's future chief!"

All the eyes fell on Hiccup. "Oh, uh no that's not needed," Hiccup started, but was interrupted as Carr stood up, slamming his hands down.

"I remember when we all met Stoick the Vast's heir for the first time. The chief gathering was held at Berk, nearly six years ago! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock _the third_ was the worst chiefling we'd ever laid eyes on!" There was a chorus of yells in agreement.

"Uhh…"

"Kept interrupting the meeting with his antics. Stoick kept having to leave to stamp out some mess he'd started!"

Hiccup silently wondered how in the world this was a welcome, but he could hear Stoick chuckling beside him.

"Smaller than a baby yak, he was! But now, we welcome him as one of our own!"

Cheers erupted throughout the hall and Hiccup felt his skin grow warm. If anyone had told him five years ago he would be cheered for at a chief gathering, he would have asked how much time they'd spent in the mead hall.

Stoick's hand gripped Hiccup's shoulder. It took him a moment to know why it felt so _weird_, then he realized it was in pride that his dad held him. It wasn't to push him aside, to yank him back, or to grab him so he could yell in his face.

Bolek stood up next. His red beard was nearly as large as Stoick's, but didn't hide the smile on the man's face.

"I am proud to present a gift to the chiefling, to strengthen the bond that keeps our tribes one!"

He gestured out to the hall and Hiccup's veins turned to ice as he saw his "gift."

Two girls, each a few years younger than Hiccup stepped to the table. Both were fair skinned, but one had flaming red hair that was braided down to her waist. The other matched Hiccup, with dark brown hair and freckles. They wore dresses of pale blue, a symbol of their home Freezing-To-Death.

Hiccup prayed, to anyone who might be listening, Bolek was not about to say what Hiccup thought he was.

"You have come of age," the large man continued. "I give you the pick of my two eldest daughters, Kirra and Gina."

The room seemed to spin. Hiccup heard Stoick's sharp gasp of air and Spitelout's dark, unamused chuckle.

The girls kept their heads bowed, curtsied to the men at the table, and then moved back into the crowds of people.

Hiccup stomach churned and he was thankful he wasn't required to say anything to them; at least not yet. Bolek seemed to take Hiccup's slack mouth and reddening face as a different kind of surprise and chuckled.

"Not to worry lad," he said, sitting back down in his seat. "You'll have time to make your choice in the next couple days."

Hiccup still said nothing. He watched as Keir stood, moving around the hall and directing people to leave. Their meeting was about to begin.

"Dad," Hiccup hissed, when he was sure no other chiefs could hear him.

"I know, son," Stoick muttered. His voice was low, worried. "We'll discuss it tonight."

"But-I can't-Astrid-."

"I _said_, we'll discuss it later." Stoick's voice had turned cold. It made Hiccup think about his pre-Toothless days.

Hiccup's mind raced as the hall slowly emptied. _To strengthen the bonds that keeps our tribes one. _When he confessed his engagement, his engagement to a _warrior,_ Hiccup would be denying his gift. Hiccup might as well blast his village and declare war. It wasn't helping his nerves that his dad was keeping quiet as well.

His thoughts went to Astrid at home. An ache of longing for her grew in chest and Hiccup struggled to keep the signs of physical pain off his face. He never should have left Berk.

"Finally." Keir clapped his dark hands together. The room was quiet, except for the men's breathing. "We can begin-."

The large set of heavy wooden doors, flew open. Filling up the entire doorway, was a man so large he put Stoick the Vast to shame. His tangle of black hair fell all the way to his waist and his large arms were covered in massive scars; some looked as though they were still healing. His clothes were all made in black leather.

His eyes were dark and gray and his lip pulled back over his teeth as he gazed at the men in front of him. It was almost as if they were not good enough to be in presence.

"Ah, Igor," Keir called out. "Welcome! It has been many seasons since any of us have had the pleasure."

Igor spat on the ground before striding to the large table. It was then Hiccup noticed the large sword hanging from his side.

"Chiefs," he said, looking at each of tribes leaders and giving them a small nod. When his eyes fell on Hiccup, however, he sneered, showing his yellow teeth. "Ah, I didn't realize the chiefling had come of age."

Hiccup gripped the table and tried to look as _chief like_ as possible, but it was difficult under the man's penetrating gaze. He turned away from Hiccup, still sneering, but didn't sit down. He stood before the men and laid his hands on the table.

"Chiefs," Igor began, his deep voice echoing through the hall. "I will confess I did not come to socialize. I care not for the trivial matters in your villages. I do, however, require your assistance. It pains me to reduce myself for asking for _help_, but I cannot finish my quest without it."

"I'm afraid we can't help your quest if we don't understand it," Bolek replied, looking warily at the other chiefs.

"I agree," Stoick boomed from beside Hiccup. "Tell us about this _quest._"

Igor didn't seem to care about the other chiefs were demanding. He held his spot in front of everyone and spoke again.

"It is no secret I am a dragon hunter. Desolate thrives on every beast we kill."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, but Stoick gave him a hard nudge.

"Near two decades ago," Igor continued. "I came across the devil himself. Black as night, he was. I tracked him and he led me to his nest. Put up a rather nasty fight, but I crushed his skull beneath my boot when it was over. His mate was easier to kill. Hardly took a minute before I had her blood spooling beneath me."

Igor let out dark, sick laugh and Hiccup struggled to keep his mouth shut.

"There were three eggs in the nest, already hatched. I found two, but all these years the third had evaded me. It is the _last of it its kind. _Its life belongs to me and me alone."

There was silence as the story settled in. Stoick softly shook his head at Hiccup.

_Don't start a war, _Hiccup chanted to himself_. Don't start a war._

"A thrilling tale," Lubor finally said. "I don't understand what you want us to do."

"You all know the rumors," Igor hissed. "Merchant ships bring whispers of a dragon rider they see in the sky. The rider has to reside in one of your villages and I want him!"

"Dragon rider? In one of our villages?" Keir exclaimed. "We _all _hunt dragons, Igor. No chief here would allow that."

"So it would seem," Igor muttered. "But I know he's hiding somewhere. You all with search your villages until he is discovered!"

"Why can't you just let it go?"

The words were out Hiccup's mouth before he could stop himself. He heard Stoick gruff of annoyance, but didn't look at his father. Igor's gaze shot to Hiccup and he frowned, narrowing his eyes.

"What was that, _boy_?"

Hiccup cleared his throat and stood up as well. He ignored his shaking hands and tried to look more intimidating than he felt.

"It obviously didn't do anything to you," Hiccup said, clearer this time. "Can't you just leave it alone?"

"Your son forgets his place, Stoick," Igor spat.

"I know my place," Hiccup said. "And it's to tell you to leave that dragon alone."

Igor's erupted in laughter again. "What position do you have to order such a thing?"

The words were dark and made a chill race up Hiccup's spine, but the fury Hiccup felt in him only fueled his confidence. His nerves disappeared and he only felt a powerful want to slam his own hands down on the table.

Ignoring every rational though in his brain, Stoick's glare, and Spitelout's worried glances, Hiccup leaned over the table and narrowed his eyes.

"Because that's _my _night fury."

* * *

**reviews please :)**


	6. Beautiful Dragon

The air in the room was heavy, but silent. Hiccup wasn't sure how long he stood there, glaring across the table at the massive man in front of him. The other chiefs, including his own father, were hardly breathing.

Hiccup could practically cut the tension in the air with a knife.

Suddenly, whatever spell of shock and confusion Igor was under broke.

"_Your _night fury!" he roared, his voice shaking the walls. His sword came slashing through the air and lodged itself in the wooden table directly in front of Hiccup. Stoick sprang from his seat, along with Spitelout and the other chiefs. The heavy quietness had left and now there was a flurry of excitement. Hiccup stepped back from the weapon and Igor sneered at his retreat. "Stoick the Vast, it's a shame your boy is weak _and _a traitor!"

"My son is no traitor!" Stoick declared, slamming down a fist. "You better be removing that sword before I remove that arm!"

Igor snatched his sword away, but practically snarled at the other chiefs. Hiccup reached down and unclicked Inferno from his side just in case.

"So Stoick, you know of your son's treachery! That makes all of Berk a traitor to the chief circle! Siding with the beasts better than siding with your own kind?"

"Igor!" Keri boomed, glaring at the man. "Enough of this!"

Igor spun, his anger now directed to the chief of Hopeless. The other chiefs shifted defensively, but Keir didn't falter under the gaze of the man.

"Siding with the traitor, Keir the Strong? Is Hopeless one to support deserters and conspirators now? How interesting…"

"This is not your land," Keir spat. "There will be no blood spilled here. I refuse to allow Hopeless to be deemed responsible for trouble. Let the chiefling explain."

"Explain?" Igor hissed. "They've got my night fury! Two decades I've spent looking for that creature and a boy the size of my arm thinks he can claim him! He's my beast!"

"They aren't beasts!" Hiccup shouted. "They have feelings and personalities. They can be trained! If you'd just let me show you-."

"You will show me nothing but the creature I deserve!" Igor yelled, rounding on Hiccup again. "If you do not hand it over, mark my words I will rip Berk apart from the inside out!"

"No one wants trouble, Igor," Stoick said, giving Hiccup a sideways glare. "This doesn't have ta end in violence."

"Oh, but it does," Igor said harshly. "All good things come from violence. I will get what I want, with violence. It's the only way anything gets done."

"Leave now!" Keir called out. "You are no longer welcome here. Men, escort this mad man to his ship!"

Spitelout, along with the other advisors, went to Igor who spat angrily on the ground but began backing towards the door.

"You'll regret this," he hissed, swinging his sword. "All of you! The rest of you could have gotten away unharmed, but now you want to side with them! That's fine by me. Desolate will come for you too. Boy, you're the first. The only reason you aren't already dead is because I know when I'm outnumbered, but I'd watch my back if I were you."

"My best friend is the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself," Hiccup said, lighting Inferno by his side. "I'd watch yours."

* * *

It seemed to be hours before everyone was done shouting and arguing.

Igor had been forced to leave, but the other chiefs were in an uproar. War had been officially declared on all the tribes and, of course, it was all Hiccup's fault.

"We should have killed him on the spot!" Lubor roared.

"No!" Keir shouted back, fists clenched. "Murder of a chief will not happen on my lands!"

"He'll kill us all," Stoick said thickly. "Slowly and illogically. He'll want ta cause trouble before it's all over."

"I say we rally our fleets," Carr announced. "We unite our tribes and take the fight to Desolate. If he wants a fight, he'll get it."

"Desolate is a fortress," Stoick argued. "Solid, sea walls surrounded the island. The village is built inta the rock itself. With every ship and warrior, we still couldn't break it."

"This ridiculous," Spitelout snapped. "You and your dragons, boy." There was that word again._ Boy. _Hiccup turned to his uncle, slightly narrowing his eyes in annoyance. "I knew we never should have let our kids run around those things. Now our entire village is at risk because you couldn't give up your pet."

"Toothless isn't just-."

"He's an animal! You risked the lives of your friends, your family, _Astrid_…all for that thing," Spitelout said thickly. "Some chief you are."

"Enough!" Stoick bellowed, but he didn't get to continue. Keir focused his intense gaze on Hiccup next, but it wasn't with accusation or anger.

"I think," he said, gruffly. "The other chiefs and I would like to know why exactly Desolate is coming for us."

The evening air was warm, but the black sky took away the stickiness it held earlier. Hiccup did his best to ignore the grunts and heavy breathing of the men standing behind him. He could practically feel Stoick's and Spitelout's penetrating gazes burning a hole through the back of his skull as he undid the lock on the cargo hull.

The eager clicking and screeches from the other side of the door made a small bubble of guilt form in his chest. He'd made sure Stormfly had food and water before he left, but being left in the dark probably wasn't her idea of a good time.

Keir hadn't been pleased when Hiccup admitted he'd actually brought a dragon to the island. After a quick explanation that she was trained, only getting defensive, when weapons were present, and a friendly resident of Berk the chiefs cautiously agreed to see her. It had taken longer to convince them to leave behind their axes and swords, but now they were all gathered on Berk's ship.

"She's going to be excited," Hiccup said, as the lock came undone with a metallic _clink._ "Just don't make any uh…sudden movements."

The wooden door was pushed open as Stormfly pushed an eager head through. Giving Hiccup an affectionate nudge, she clicked her teeth and stepped out next to him.

"Unnatural," Carr muttered, his mouth slightly slack in awe.

Hiccup couldn't help but feel proud at the way the other chiefs gazed at the beautiful dragon next to him. Stormfly, thankfully, was behaving. She could tell she was being admired and, being the incredibly vain dragon she was, unfurled her wings and tilted her head. Such a showoff.

"And they're all trained like this?" Bolek asked, after a moment of silence.

"Most," Hiccup admitted, absentmindedly rubbing a hand down Stormfly's side. She leaned into his touch and he was filled the want for Astrid. "But not all. Some just don't want to be. On Berk, we've found uses for them. We live with the dragons like they're family."

"This dragon," Lubor asked slowly. "Is it yours as well? Along with the Night Fury?"

"No," Hiccup answered, the ache in his chest growing. "She belongs to someone very important to me."

After that, everything went smoothly. Stormfly was more than happy to let the group of men slowly trace their fingers over scales and admire her sharp teeth. A few even enjoyed a few games of fetch with her. Meanwhile, Hiccup and Stoick answered all their questions. They didn't seem angry or looked cheated. In fact, most looked impressed.

"Amazing as she is," Keir began. The chiefs grew quiet and turned to watch the man talk. "I fail to see how she is worth all the trouble you caused."

"It's not just her," Hiccup said. "You all know the kid I used to be. You said it yourself in the hall. When I found the Night Fury, he changed everything. I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for him. I can't just hand him over to Igor. He's worth more than that."

"An interesting tale," Lubor spoke up. "But you'll understand when I say Suffocated-By-Trees wants no part in this mess with Igor."

"Igor has targeted us all," Stoick interjected. "We stand a better chance if we stay united."

"Our armies are vast. I'm confident we can defend ourselves if he brings the fight to us."

"He won't fight with an army," Keir argued. "He'll draw this out, make it entertaining. He'll want to witness our suffering."

"All the more reason to leave," Lubor replied. "It's true, boy. Your dragons are amazing. I'd be interested to learn more about them, hear more of what you have to say. Peace is in our future, but regarding Igor…we want nothing to do with Berk. You are on your own."

"We understand," Stoick said, giving his fellow chief a nod. Lubor raised a hand to the surrounding chiefs, before retreating towards his own ship.

"As much as it pains me, I must side with Lubor," Carr said, giving a respective bow to Stoick. "Rocky Isle is small and peaceful. We wouldn't survive an attack. Distance from Berk is best for us. I'll pray to the Gods for your victory."

Bolek, Keir, Stoick, and Hiccup watched the retreating chiefs. Ships were prepared and orders yelled out into the night before the tribes departed.

"They are fools," Bolek muttered. "We need to be united."

"And we shall," Keir answered.

"My apologies, chiefling," Bolek said, turning to face Hiccup with a smile. "It looks as though you'll have to wait to accept my gift. There are much more pressing matters at hand."

"Oh, um my gift," Hiccup stammered, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm-."

"Extremely grateful," Stoick interrupted, gripping Hiccup's shoulder. "Given everything goin on, we can all discuss details later I think."

Hiccup stood stock still as Stoick left with the other two chiefs, all discussing Igor's tactics and defense strategies. _We'll discuss details later. _His head pounded and his heart ached at everything that happened in the last few hours. A mad man was coming for them, all of them, and Stoick was discussing Hiccup leaving Astrid.

Hiccup wasn't sure which one he was most upset about.

Not for the first time since he left the shores of Berk, he thought he shouldn't have come. He shouldn't have opened his damn mouth. Hiccup could have hid Toothless, cut back on their flights, and everything would be fine. Instead, he screwed up it up like he always did. Hiccup liked to think he had grown the last few years, that he was a different person, but no. He was still that scrawny, disgrace to the chief that caused disaster no matter what he tried to do. Technically, he wasn't even a chief yet and he already failed at it.

The ache is chest was painful now and Hiccup knew the only thing that cure it was a day's flight away.

"Return to your villages," Hiccup heard Keir tell the other two. "Return to your homes. Prepare your people for what is coming. We will all meet again soon."

Hiccup didn't need to hear anything else. Striding to Stormfly, he took a tight hold on her saddle and pulled himself into it. While he was making sure his prosthetic was hooked firmly to his leg, Spitelout emerged from the docks.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," Hiccup answered. "As fast as I can."

Stormfly chirped happily and flapped her wings in anticipation. She wanted to see her rider as much as Hiccup did.

"Hiccup," Stoick called, walking over. "What are you doing, son? Leave with the rest of us."

"Sorry, but I'm taking Stormfly. She's fast. We can be home by tomorrow night."

"There's no need for that."

Stoick was closer now and Hiccup could speak quietly without fear of the others hearing. He gripped the saddle, ready to leave, but he turned to his dad.

"I need her," he said quietly. "And it seems like I'm the only one who gets that."

"Son-."

"Things might be getting bad soon and I know it's all my fault. I'm going to have to be the one to fix it. I'm going home. I'm going back to Astrid to spend as much time with her as I can. I'll see you soon Dad."

Giving Stormfly a pat, she fully unfolded her wings and took off into the sky. Hiccup undid his flying mask from the saddle and hooked it over his face, blocking his skin from the stinging wind. With wind being the only thing in his ear and the sky the only thing in his sight, his mind kept repeating the same things.

Igor wanted Toothless.

Igor wanted Berk, mainly Hiccup, to suffer.

One of their only allies wanted Hiccup to marry one of his daughters. To refuse, could result in Berk gaining another enemy.

"Oh Gods I miss you Astrid," Hiccup groaned out loud against the metal and leather of his mask.

* * *

**here you go lovlies :) let me know what you think! i love hearing all your opinions!**


	7. Reunion

Astrid's body hurt. Her face was covered in dust, her arms in scratches, and her legs in dark purple bruises. Blood seeped from under a few of her finger nails and she was pretty sure the tip of her braid was singed. Her friends didn't look much different. Snotlout was wearing an impressive black eye and Ruff was sporting the burn she'd always wanted on her shoulder, but mostly they all matched.

It had been a rough day in the arena. They were teaching the kids how to use the dragon's attack methods, without injuring themselves. Barf and Belch had been up, demonstrating their flammable gas when none other than Alvis jumped back, giving a yell of surprise. Of course, he'd bumped right into Meatlug who gave a shot of fire, making Hookfang think there was danger.

Unfortunately, Monstrous Nightmares have that issue of making themselves catch fire when they feel threatened. A fire, and a large one at that, being lit in an area where Zippleback gas hung heavy in the air was a bad combination.

There was the rush to get the kids out of the arena, calm down the enflamed Hookfang, then put out the arena that was slowly catching on fire. The whole day had been a mess and it would be an understatement to say Astrid was a little peeved.

"Astrid, I'm sor-."

Astrid gripped Alvis's collar harder as she dragged him through the darkening streets of the village. Toothless was beside her, covered in as much as much soot and dust as she was. Her friends walked behind her, but none of them tried to interfere. They wouldn't take a chance of them becoming the ones on the receiving end of Astrid's annoyance.

When they had reached the dragon shelters, Astrid flung Alvis forward. He nearly fell against the hard ground, but surprisingly caught himself.

"Go home," she spat. "I'll be there in a bit."

The small boy said nothing as he scrambled away, slowly disappearing amongst the buildings.

"You could have just held an axe at his throat," Snotlout huffed as they walked into the large building. "Would of had the same effect."

"Shut up," Astrid muttered.

"Dude, that's how sisters _are_," Tuff hissed as he walked by. Astrid didn't see it, but she heard Ruff's fist collide with her brother's shoulder.

"I think we need Hiccup back," Fishlegs said, petting a Gronckle as it went by. "He's the one who really knows how to do this."

"Even when he comes back," Ruff said, shoving her brother aside as she walked up to stand by Astrid. "He won't be in the arena for long. He has that whole chief thing that'll be happening soon."

Astrid's heart heaved and she sucked a sharp intake of breath. Toothless gently shoved his head under her arm and crooned into her side. It was a small gesture, but she understood it. Toothless missed his best friend just as much as she missed her fiancé. It was still nearly two weeks before he was due back; nearly three before they would be married and she would have him to herself for only a short while.

"Not to mention his dumb wedding," Tuff grumbled, jabbing a thumb at Astrid. "He's gonna wanna be with this one more than ever."

"Hey!" Astrid and Ruff each hit one side of his arms simultaneously. "My wedding isn't _dumb_. Don't be jealous just because Hiccup is the first of you to get married."

"Don't remind me," Snotlout muttered.

Hookfang shoved his head through the large door and a second later Ingrid walked through, the smell of fish wafting off her; one of the disadvantages of being a fisherman's daughter.

"Rough day?" she asked, eyeing the soot, blood, and bruises covering everyone. Her eyes lingered on Snotlout longer, but he didn't seem to notice.

"You could say that," Astrid said, glancing down at her dirty form.

Normal conversation about the day continued for a bit, but the others soon dispersed; Snotlout with Ingrid and Hookfang, Fishlegs to go add pages to the dragon manual, and the twins to go fly around with Barf and Belch. This left Astrid and Toothless alone. The dragon kept next to her, softly crooning as she walked around the stables, refilling the feeding trough and making sure the water barrels were full and clear.

Here it was. The time of day where mind wandered too much and her thoughts became uncontrolled and crazed. Never once did Astrid think she'd be one to mope and wallow in her own self-pity, but at the moment it couldn't be helped.

She grabbed a discarded rag and wiped the black powder, dirt, and flakes of dried, red blood from her skin until it looked white again. She did the same to Toothless, noting he would need a proper bath. Maybe she could do that tomorrow, something to kill the time.

"Oh Toothless," she whispered. "We sure are pathetic without him."

He made soft sound and pressed the bridge above his nostrils to her forehead. She relished the touch that only helped to crave a fraction of her physical need to hold Hiccup.

Suddenly, almost knocking Astrid off her feet, Toothless sat straight up, nose pointed to the roof. His nostrils flared and his ears twitched as he frantically turned his head.

"You alright?" The words were barely out of her mouth before Toothless landed back down on all four feet, shooting out the door at full speed.

"Ugh, Toothless!" she shouted. The _last _thing Astrid needed to happen today was to lose a dragon. "Come back here!"

She stepped outside. It had grown late in her time inside the shelters. The moon was high in the black sky and the breeze was cold. Goosebumps appeared on Astrid's visible skin and she shuddered, looking wildly for the direction Toothless left in.

"Toothless!" she called again. "I just want to go home!"

From the dark, came several noises. Astrid could make out familiar chirps and barking-like roars coming from the other side of the stables. Toothless had obviously found some dragon to play with. Astrid loved the Night Fury and was happy he'd at least stopped being depressed, but she wasn't in the mood-.

"Whoa, hey there bud! Ouch, careful! You'll take off my other leg…"

It took a second for the voice to register, for Astrid to realize why her stomach flipped at its sound and why all the air from her lungs escaped.

She didn't have time to react. Stormfly scurried around the side of the building, her eyes widening and the happy chirps growing in volume when Astrid came into view. The space between was cleared incredibly fast and, before she knew it, Astrid was gripping the smooth scales and leaning her head on her best friend's jaw.

"Stormfly!" she squealed, warm tears brimming on the edge of her eyes. "Oh, I missed you too girl. What are you doing here?"

The dragon pushed eagerly against her rider, slightly lifting her off the ground as she squawked happily. Astrid laughed, but it was cut short when another figure came around the building. Stormfly set Astrid down as a black mass ran at the blue dragon, tackling her in affection.

Astrid didn't see any of this. She only saw the man in front of her, flight mask still in place, and arms still at his side.

"Hiccup?"

The rush of adrenaline shot in her veins like a hungry fire. Before she could even start running toward him, he closed the distance between them in a few large strides. He ripped off his helmet and it fell to the ground as Astrid clutched his shoulders, staring up at the face she'd missed so much. There was no smile or heart-warming gaze on face. It was hard, jaw set in firm line when he grabbed her waist in a painful grasp before crushing his lips to hers.

It was like a lightning bolt shot down Astrid's spine when he forced her mouth open, exploring and tasting her. One hand left her waist and tangled itself in her hair, pulling her closer to his ice cold leather. Astrid brought her fingers to the buckles of his flight suit, furiously trying to undo them as Hiccup started pushing her backwards. She gasped in his mouth as her back slammed against a side door of dragon shelters. Something like a twist of a growl and moan rumbled in Hiccup's throat when she released the outer leather, slipping her fingers under his tunic.

"Hiccup," she gasped, when his lips released her, but they didn't stop torturing her skin. They traveled across her jaw and to her neck, where he buried himself. One hand fumbled behind them, looking blindly for the door handle. "What-what are you doing back?"

The door opened behind her. Astrid squeaked when his hands shot down to her thighs, lifting her effortlessly to straddle his hips as he stumbled through the doorway. An involuntary moan escaped her when his teeth nipped at her collarbone, before setting her down on a stack of boxes. Astrid pushed the outer layer of his suit of his shoulders while he gripped the hem of her shirt and, in one fluid movement, pulled it over her head.

The look on Hiccup's face was nothing but pure craving and lust. Astrid was taken aback by the hunger in his eyes. Her thoughts went to early arrival home and suspicion grew in the pit of her stomach. She didn't have time to dwell though. Hiccup's hand gripped Astrid's hair as he attacked her mouth with a hot fire. She wanted him to stop, to explain what was wrong, but when his fingers hooked into her skirt and yanked, her brain grew fuzzy.

He pulled her off the boxes to stand, forcing her skirt to fall on the floor. Through all of this, his hungry lips never left hers. He tore at her leggings, yanking them down as well. She stepped out them eagerly. Astrid was now just in her breast bindings and underwear now. The cold air attacked her overheated skin and she shuddered against Hiccup's chest.

"Hic-," she tried to speak, but his mouth quickly latched back onto hers. She tugged on the hairs on the back of his head, successful in unlatching their mouths, but he only moved back to her neck. He shoved against her waist, pushing her to wall. The rough wood scratched at her back and Astrid hissed, unsure if it was in pain or something else. "Hiccup, we have to stop."

"I want to get married," he groaned into her skin, placing heated kisses along her shoulder

"Wha-what?" she gasped, eyes fluttering shut as he sucked on the sensitive skin.

Suddenly, his mouth left her skin and he pressed his entire body against hers, pinning Astrid to the wall. Their gasps and shuddering breaths filled the quiet, dark space as they gazed at each other.

"I want to marry you _now_," he breathed, pushing her bangs out of her face. "Tonight. Let's go see the elder."

"Hiccup, no," Astrid gasped. "We aren't getting _married_ tonight. What's wrong? Why are you back so early?"

Hiccup shook her head and sighed. Astrid could see the dejected look and the uncertainty flash across his features and her stomach knotted in fear.

"Everything went wrong," he confessed, still looking down and slightly shaking his head. "I _always _screw everything up and this time it's bad."

"Is it Igor," she whispered. "Did he do something?"

Hiccup raised his head and pressed his forehead to hers. Astrid clutched at the hair on the back of his head and kissed him lightly.

"He wants Toothless," Hiccup finally said. "He's been hunting Night Furies this whole time and Toothless is the last one."

"Well, he doesn't know Toothless lives here," Astrid stammered. "We should be…"Her voice trailed off at the look of guilt on Hiccup's face and her mouth popped open.

"Oh, Hiccup you _didn't."_

"I couldn't help it," he admitted. "He knows now. He wanted him and I said no. My dad and Spitelout are pissed and I don't know what's going to happen."

"We need to talk to Gobber," Astrid decided. "And the other warriors. They need to know."

Hiccup nodded and began to pull away, but Astrid pulled him down for one last kiss. It was different from their initial reunion. It was warm and soft and everything Astrid loved about Hiccup. He carefully held her waist, almost as if he were apologizing for holding her so tightly before. When they broke apart, he kissed both her cheeks.

"I really missed you," he mumbled.

"Don't leave me behind ever again," she whispered.

"Anything for you Milady."

He started to walk away, still holding her but she paused and yanked her hand away.

"Um, Hiccup. I'm only wearing my underwear."

"Oh, right."

* * *

**hope you enjoyed this :) please review!**


	8. A Great Start

**for no reason at all, this one took forever. sorry about that everyone. im uploading this late at night, running off of two hours of sleep so i apologize for any mistakes**

* * *

The mead hall was packed full. The late hour of the night hadn't deterred any warrior from making himself, or herself, present when word started spreading of Hiccup's solo arrival. After their little escapade in the dragon shelters, Hiccup had gone to get Gobber while Astrid roused her father and a few others. However, they couldn't stop the voices as they traveled through the village and, within a few minutes, Hiccup was standing in front most of the village.

He didn't stand in his father's place, but rather, a few paces to the left of it. Astrid felt a rush of pride for her humble fiancé. Hiccup didn't waste any time explaining Igor's demeanor and intentions to the group in front of him. Astrid was surprised at how easily he spoke. He normally wasn't one for being the center of attention and often blushed and stammered when too many eyes focused on him. From her spot in the back of the room with their friends, she spotted his hand lightly touching Toothless's head. The dragon was laid out behind his rider as he spoke, solemnly looking about the crowd.

Astrid understood then how Hiccup was able to speak with such determination, such force and fierceness. Hiccup's best friend, his comrade in battle, the being, that Astrid knew he connected with on a level she would never truly understand, life was in danger. Hiccup would risk everything for the dragon beside him. The village could see it as well. Astrid watched their focused gazes and nods of approval at Hiccup's speech.

This was a chief they could follow.

"Berk, Hopeless, and Freezing-To-Death are in trouble," Hiccup's voice rang out. "And I know it's my fault, but giving up Toothless isn't an option. Desolate apparently thrives on dragon hunting. When they realize we have an island full of them, Igor will want them all. We can't let them get taken. I need to know that you're all behind me in this."

"Knew he would start a war," Tuffnut grumbled. "But I don't want _anyone _touching my dragon."

"_Our_ dragon, idiot."

The rest of the group of friends ignored the twins, who had started their quiet bickering. Fishlegs stood on one side of Astrid while Ingrid clutched her arm on the other. Snotlout was seated on a barrel in front of her, watching their future chief speak.

"I'm sure my dad loved this." Snotlout leaned back and hissed to his friends. "He was already pissed about that treaty Hiccup had made up."

"He was?" Fishlegs question spoke for the group. Astrid raised an eyebrow and the twins quit their bickering. This information was news to them.

"You know how much he hates Hookfang," Snotlout answered, still keeping his voice a harsh whisper. That part Astrid, and everyone else, was well aware of. Spitelout always seemed to save his dirtiest looks and grimaces for when his son's best friend was in sight. "My dad would cut off his head himself if he got the opportunity."

Astrid felt a pang of sympathy for her friend. Snotlout didn't often speak in anything but fierce words and annoying jabs, but on the small occasions when he gave them an inside look on his family life she grieved for him.

"Hiccup didn't have a chance to tell me much," Astrid whispered, quickly changing the subject. "But it sounds like we still have time before Igor makes any moves."

Ingrid clutched Astrid's arm tighter. "This is something big, isn't it?"

"Yes," Astrid answered, looking ahead to her future chief and husband. For a split second, his eyes locked onto hers as he paused in his speech and she could see it all; the fear, the determination, and the frustration all swelling inside of him. This was something bigger than dragon attacks in the night. It was bigger than anyone in their generation had ever dealt with. Astrid didn't know how, but she knew in the months to come they would all be put to the test. Hiccup broke their stare and spoke again to the warriors. "I think this is _very _big."

* * *

"We need lookouts on every side of the island. Mulch, I want you to handle the far side until the ships return. By the time you get a good post set up, Spitelout will be back and I'll let him take over patrols. We'll have dragon eyes in the skies, but we could always miss something. We also need to reinforce the buildings. You can take over that, Hob. Now,-."

Astrid waited quietly in the back of the room. She hadn't left her spot when the announcement of Igor ended like her friends and most of the village had. Instead, she waited while Hiccup addressed a few, well advanced warriors on the protection of the village. They all knew Stoick would need to fine tune it when he returned, but Hiccup was making a great start.

Her tired mind wandered while she waited. It had been a couple hours since Hiccup made his return and the events of the day were weighing heavily on her body. She thought back to Hiccup's request. The one he proposed to her while kissing the sweaty skin of her shoulder in the dark of the dragon shelters.

If nothing else, the request made her stomach twinge in worry. Because of distance between Berk and Desolate, it was assumed they had several weeks, if not months, before they could expect anything from the unfamiliar, forbidding land. Hiccup's actions had Astrid thinking otherwise. Was there something worse coming?

Toothless moved anxiously behind Hiccup while he spoke. Astrid watched Hiccup absentmindedly reach behind him to rub the dragon's snout, but Toothless kept crooning and pushing against him. He was nervous as well.

Astrid hadn't noticed the meeting was over and jumped as several men walked by her, all leaving into the cold night air. Hiccup was still at the table, leaning heavily on his arms and staring stone-faced at the map of Berk in front of him. The sound of Astrid's boots echoed off the wooden boards as she approached him, slowly coming to a stop beside him.

"Those sounded like good plans." Her voice was hopeful, but he didn't look up to see her small smile. His gaze was still fixated on the map. Toothless whined and pressed his head into Hiccup's back. "Stormfly and I can run patrols on the south side, if you want. The kids will be ready to run small patrols soon too."

Hiccup sighed and ran a hand through his hair and finally turned to face Astrid. "I don't know what to do. Everyone keeps saying Igor won't want a big battle, but I don't know what that means."

"It means, he won't make it a big production. I don't know what, but it'll be small stuff that he'll do. Maybe assassins?"

Hiccup shook his head, brown strands falling against this forehead. "No, he knows there a night fury on the island. He won't send something like that."

"Hire pirates?"

"Maybe. I just-I don't know how to prepare for this," he admitted. "I've pissed off the most dangerous man on our side of the world and I have no way to prepare the village."

"That's not your fault."

"It is, though. Right now, I should be making friends with all the chiefs, gaining their trust and respect. The only thing I should be worried about is our wedding." She cracked a sad smile as his hands softly gripped her waist and he leaned his forehead against hers. The memory of his heated breath and her flushed skin flashed across her mind and she blushed. "We shouldn't have to be focused on anything else right now, but now we have to run patrols and-."

"Let's get married."

Hiccup paused and he leaned his head back away and watched Astrid with furrowed brows. She bit her lip and tried to hold back her large smile as the realization of her words set in.

"Wh-what?"

"You want to move up the wedding? Alright, let's do it."

Hiccup's dorky, sideways grin erupted over his face and his fingers tightened their hold on her.

"Are you serious? I thought you didn't want to"

"Well, you kinda caught me off guard before. We won't have to really worry about Igor for a few weeks. Until then, I just want it to be about us."

Astrid wanted to enjoy her time with Hiccup while she had the chance, but she didn't say that. She laughed and gripped her fiancé's shoulder as he planted several light, playful kisses on her cheeks and forehead, before pressing his warm lips firmly against her own.

"Tomorrow?" he asked, pulling away and smiling widely.

Astrid rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder. "We can't get married tomorrow, stupid. The village will want to celebrate. Can't ruin tradition."

"In three hundred years, I'm the first Viking to become friends with a dragon. I think I'm allowed to ruin tradition."

"My mom would kill us." Astrid gasped and clamped a hand to her mouth. "Wait! What about your dad? Don't you want to wait for him?"

"Their trip back will take nearly two weeks," Hiccup answered. "With everything happening, I don't want to wait that long."

"Are we even allowed to have a wedding without the chief here?"

"I'm almost a chief," Hiccup shrugged. "Same thing. I'll go see the elder tomorrow."

"We'll have to talk to the gang too," Astrid said, leaning her head against his chest. "Make sure they're okay with taking over training sooner than expected. I'll talk to my mom tomorrow and see if she'll help me finish bridal crown. Is everything ready in the house? I don't want to move in to an unfinished house. Do you think you can get all the food-?"

"Astrid," Hiccup interrupted, laughing and kissing the top of her hair firmly. "We can get it all done. You take care of your dress, bridal crown, and hair. I'll do everything else."

Astrid snorted into his chest and he laughed again.

"I'm serious. The house is already done. I'll make sure everything is set up and ready. You don't need to worry about anything."

Astrid leaned her head back and looked up into his face. She frowned slightly at his words and when Hiccup saw, his smile disappeared.

"Anything?" Astrid's voice was unusually soft. Hiccup lifted one hand from her waist and carefully smooth her bangs away from her eyes. Toothless, who had been quietly watching the interaction, shoved his head against the pair and Hiccup rubbed his snout.

"Anything," Hiccup repeated. "Both of you. You don't have anything to worry about."

* * *

Hiccup watched Astrid when she left the mead hall, blonde braid swinging behind her as she departed into the cold night. She'd offered to stay up with Hiccup, but he had noticed her exhaustion and assured her it was fine if wanted to go get some sleep.

He bent back down over the maps while Toothless curled up by the fire, when he heard the door creak open again. The room was filled with heavy steps and Hiccup recognized sounds of walking that matched his own.

"Didn't think I'd ever get a chance to talk with ya," Gobber said as he walked on the other side of the table. "Ya made quite the speech up there."

"Thanks."

"Ya know, I ran into Astrid on my way up here. Said you wanted to move up the wedding."

Hiccup felt Gobber's accusing gaze on him as he looked at the maps, but pretended he didn't feel the heat rushing onto his neck.

"Yeah, I just figured-you know-we don't know what could happen."

Gobber sighed and walked around the table, shoving Hiccup sharply on the side.

"Alright, spit it out. Right now."

Hiccup rubbed his side and let out a long breath, glancing at the door. When there was no sign of blonde hair, he faced his friend.

"I didn't tell the village everything that happened."

"Chiefs normally don't," Gobber shrugged. "No one blames ya for that, but chiefs _do _tell those important to them. Out with it."

"Bolek, the chief of Freezing-To-Death, expects me to marry one of his daughters," Hiccup mumbled. "And Dad didn't tell him no."

"Ah, so yer moving up the wedding before Stoick comes to stop ya."

Hiccup nodded numbly, unable to meet the gaze of his mentor. "I'm not marrying one of them."

"I didn't say ya had to."

"Don't uh-don't tell Astrid."

Gobber walked by him, chuckling slightly. Hiccup still didn't look at his face, but he glanced at the large hand that clamped his shoulder as the man walked by. "I'm staying out of this one lad, but it'll get messy. She won't be happy, nor will your dad."

"I know."

Hiccup heard the heavy wooden door slam shut and leaned against the table on his forearms, letting out a shaky breath. Toothless perked his head up from by the fire and looked questionably at his rider.

"I'm lying to Astrid, bud," Hiccup muttered at the mass of black scales. "And going behind my dad's back. I'm off to a great start at this chief thing, aren't I?"

* * *

**pissing off Astrid would _not _be a good move. am i right people? im a review junkie so please review :)**


End file.
